I'm the weight, you're the kite
by YouthwithoutYouth
Summary: Set directly after 1x10. I guess you could call it smut but I like to call it passion.. It's some tender moments between Cosima and Delphine..


Delphine could feel her top becoming damp with Cosima's tears and she wanted desperately to wipe them away but she didn't dare move from Cosima's embrace. Fingers tips traced gently along Delphine's back and she felt Cosima heart speed up. Moving her hand from Cosima's neck Delphine began to slowly drag her fingers down Cosima's shirt, gently pushing it up as she reached the hem

She knew Cosima was sick and probably exhausted. She knew that she should just hold her, that she was lucky to even be allowed back in her arms but the feeling of despair lingered in her mind since the moment Cosima had uttered those faithful words; "yeah it showed". The id part of part of her brain was winning out against the ego.

It was hard to be moral when Cosima's scent was clouding her mind. But she forced herself to stop at the hem, pausing, before lightly pushing her hand just under the base of Cosima's shirt. She held her hand there, softly tracing patterns, trying to lull her breathing to a steady pace. She didn't want to push too far, didn't want to push Cosima from her arms.

They stayed like that for a minute until Cosima gently moved her head from Delphine's shoulders to the base of her neck. She had thought Delphine was going to kiss her, and was grateful when she had instead pulled her into a hug. Though she had wanted a distraction, a momentary release, there was a safety in Delphine's arms.

A warmth that made her mind still and her heart race at the same time. But as Delphine's hand began to tentatively roam Cosima became aware of Delphine's body pressed against hers. She ghosted her lips over Delphine's neck, urging the captivating French woman to move. Delphine stayed still, her fingers maintaining a steady rhythm against Cosima's back. "Fuck it" Cosima thought as she flicked her tongue along Delphine's neck, instantly feeling Delphine shudder against her.

All of Delphine's nerves lit up as she felt Cosima's tongue graze her neck. Her body shuddered against Cosima's and they both let out little sighs of arousal. Delphine's reserve shattered and she clutched at Cosima's top. She felt Cosima raise her arms and as she chucked the offending item on Felix's floor she found herself staring into Cosima's eyes. It was the first time they'd look at each since they began their tentative touching and Delphine found herself searching Cosima's face, worried things were going to fast but desperately wanting to keep going.

There was fear in her eyes but there was also arousal. Cosima tended to tilt her head downwards when she wanted something. Her head was tilted now and she was looking at Delphine through hooded eyes. Delphine removed Cosima's glasses and kissed her corner of her mouth. It was soft wet kiss. As she felt Cosima reciprocate she pulled away and began kissing down Cosima's throat. Unhooking Cosima's bra Delphine flicked her tongue against Cosima's nipple as she pulled her bra slowly down her arms. Cosima gasped and grabbed a handful of Delphine's hair, tangling her fingers through it as her body jerked in response to Delphine's touch.

"Get it together Cosima." Cosima said to herself as she found her whole body completely at Delphine's mercy.

Her hands were tangled in Delphine's hair and she yanked Delphine's head up from her nipple. Delphine gasped in pain, looking up at Cosima like a wounded puppy. Maybe it was perverse but that look made Cosima want to do things to Delphine until she begged her to stop. In an attempt to gain the upper hand Cosima tried to straddle Delphine but Delphine immediately pushed her onto her back. She then started trailing kisses down Cosima's stomach until she reached her jeans. Then she coyly looked up at Cosima before placing her tongue on Cosima's stomach and licking her way back to the brunette's breasts. Cosima gasped.

She wanted Delphine closer, closer. She reached her hand towards Delphine's tank top but found her hand forcibly being pushed above her head. So they were playing rough now. "Please." Cosima whined. Still straddling Cosima Delphine reached to pull off her own tank top, but she did so slowly. Stretching her arms back and pushing her hips against Cosima. Cosima could feel was every nerve in her body itching for her to press her skin against Delphine's, as if that would provide some kind of relief for the fire that was raging inside her body.

Delphine removed her bra and slowly moved her body closer to Cosima's, letting her breasts brush against her stomach as she levelled their bodies. She hungrily pressed her lips against Cosima's as their mouths parted for each other, tongues fighting for control. There was nothing sweeter than the feeling of Cosima's mouth against hers. The impossible feeling of desire and relief mixing together. They kissed intensely as Delphine rubbed her hands over Cosima's breasts. Their hips pushed together. Delphine brought her hand down to Cosima's waist, pulling down her skirt and tights at the same time.

She lifted herself off Cosima so that she could wiggle out of them. But she eyes never strayed from Cosima. As Cosima settled back underneath her Delphine deliberately ran her hand down Cosima's leg, lightly pushing her legs apart. She began stroking the inside of Cosima's thighs and she could feel Cosima's breath hitch. Her lips paused against Delphine's as she let out little whimpers. Tentatively Delphine ran her fingers over Cosima's center, as she felt the smaller girl begin to grind underneath her. But she went slowly, creating a gentle rhythm.

Cosima tried to speed the rhythm up with her hips but Delphine moved her free hand from Cosima's breast and used it to pin her waist down. Then she removed her fingers from between Cosima's legs which caused Cosima to let out a sigh of discontent. Delphine moved her hand up to Cosima's mouth, parting her lips and slowly inserting her fingers inside. They were staring at each other now and Cosima closed her mouth against Delphine's fingers, wetting them with her tongue. Delphine moved her fingers back to Cosima's centre and Cosima gasped at the cool sensation. Delphine rubbed Cosima's clit until she could feel Cosima's body begin to tighten up.

Then she lifted herself off Cosima and slowly kissed her way down between Cosima's legs, enveloping Cosima's clit in her mouth and sucking on it gently. Cosima's hips jerked and her rhythm picked up, Delphine matched it as she flicked her tongue along Cosima, paying some attention to the outside before once again grazing Cosima's clit; this time flicking it until Cosima started to shake. As Cosima's whole body shuddered Delphine gently relaxed waiting until Cosima's shakes subsided before she once again began sucking on her clit causing Cosima to scream. She jerked away from Delphine, the sensation becoming too much.

She lay back on Felix's couch shaking, gasping for breath. She stared at Delphine, gesturing for her to come closer. Delphine lay against Cosima's chest as her body trembled. With each moment Cosima's breathing slowed until it was back to its normal rate. Delphine sighed contently.

Cosima could feel the cool air seeping back into her body. Her mind began to form words again. Delphine had completely taken control; she had stared at Cosima like she had a purpose. Her determination was sexy, but Cosima felt guilty because she knew the reason behind it. "Delphine, you know I can be a complete idiot right"

A chuckle escaped Delphine's lips "No" she said mockingly.

Cosima laughed, "Well that was like totally mind-blowingly sex right there. So congrats on that. But our first night.. That was amazing too. When I said those things I was just being an asshole. I wanted to hurt you but I went too far."

Delphine tensed in her arms. "Cosima…" she said tentatively in that lilting voice of hers, "is it too bold to suggest just moving on from here. From this moment?"

"Oui, ma Cherie"-Cosima said imitating Delphine, "let's do it."


End file.
